This invention relates to a target ship for shooting drill or practice.
As a target ship for shooting drill on shooting drill waters, a catamaran type hull 1 (see FIG. 1) adapted to be towed by a mother carrier is known in which support poles 2 are vertically mounted on the hull and a target 3 is attached between the support poles 2. Since, however, the hull 1 is floated on the water level, if it is towed at fast speed, it tends to be upset under the influence of waves. For this reason, the hull can not be towed not only at a speed of about 10 knots, but also in stormy weather. Furthermore, there is a risk that the hull will be injured or damaged by bullets during shooting drill or practice.